


Uahi and Sigma Drabbles

by Ultradiplr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Grinding, No Age Play, Non-Penetrative Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outercourse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Thigh sex, Wrestling, intercural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultradiplr/pseuds/Ultradiplr
Summary: A collection of drabbles I'm dumping here instead of tumblr or letting fester in my docs, usually written during writers block and the such, mostly smut but might throw in the odd fluff/angst piece in there to change it up. All OC/Sigma stuff.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Uahi and Sigma Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too much time looking up wrestling moves considering how short this is.

Uahi and Sigma, although wildly different heights, ages, and weights, liked to spar from time to time in the special training room of his wing. Teaching each other moves and learning how quickest to get one another off their feet. Uahi was surprisingly planted compared to Sigma, whom she could easily knock down, but Uahi was easier to manipulate when on the floor compared to Sigma, so the two balanced out rather nicely.

Of course Sigma couldn’t use his powers while sparring, for fairness sake, and it tired him out to move around in normal gravity, so their matches weren’t long, but they are very fun!

Especially now as Uahi quickly takes Sigma down with a pull of his legs, toppling him over onto the ground before trying to position him into the correct lock, but he was too quick, flipping their position easily.

“You’re off your groove today, is something wrong?” He asks in a smug tone, though it was genuine in his question.

“I’m fine.” She huffed under him, still trying to flip him off her, 

She flips back and knocks him backward, trying to wrap around him and pin him but he out maneuvers her again and they’re back in the same position.

She sighed in frustration under him, “It’d be easier to think If your hard on wasn’t so fucking obvious.”

Sigma smiled, pressing himself closer to her, his work out shorts not hiding much to the imagination, and chuckled in her ear, “Your wetness isn’t helping either, and yet im still pinning you.”

She lifted her ass a little more and pushed back into him, earning a small groan from him which made a wicked smile appear on her face, “Yeah, you enjoy pinning me, huh, you dirty old man?” she teased.

“Not as much as you enjoy being pinned.” He teased back, his grinding finding a nice rhythm against her.

She laughed a genuine laugh, before humming in agreement, “How can I not?” She fluttered her eyes and him and he smiled.

He hooked his head on her shoulder and kissed the exposed skin there. His arms were still hooked around her in a pin but one hand snaked down into the junction of her legs, pressing into the heat there over her shorts. She moaned under him, arching her back into his chest, and clawing at the padded ground. The hot and heavy feeling of his erection moving against her backside set her nerves on fire and his long and rough fingers rubbing at her clit through her shorts alleviate as much as it worsened the burning desire.

He pressed her down harder with his body as his hips picked up speed, chasing his own pleasure against her. He panted in her ear, eyes closed, and face flushed, a soft moan or two slipping out between his breaths. She felt so small, so warm, so pliant underneath him, and the feeling of her slick on his fingers soaking through her shorts fueling a burning fire inside him.

He wanted so much to slip his fingers into them, to feel first hand the velvety smooth folds of her aching cunt, to slip his long fingers, so much bigger than her own, into her and hear her whine and feel her clench around him, to pump them in and out of her like it was his own cock and watch her come undone under him. Stretching her, prepping her, making sure she was able to take him in one smooth thrust. That was the dream, his burning desire, to sink himself into her hot wet heat and finally fuck her the way she deserved.

He moaned loudly at the idea and his hips drilled into her at an animalistic speed, coming up to his end, his leaking cock poking out through the top of his shorts and leaking precum onto her own.

“Uahi.” He said strained, his hold on her tight but not constricting, his hand against her still a steady yet perfectly pressured pace.

She looked back at him, mouth ajar, face red, breathing hard and uneven under him, eyes dark with lust. His eyes locked with hers, breath mixing between them, their mouths so close to each other, begging, aching, for a kiss. He looked into her eyes, seeing the desire for all the same things he wanted, and felt his heart clench.

“Sigma.” She breathed out as she tensed under him and came, eyes shut tight as she rode out her wave of pleasure on his fingers.

He came almost simultaneously with her, a few seconds off. His muscles clenched, hips sputtering and then halting as his balls emptied, whimpering above her at the feeling of his sensitive member trapped between them and covering his stomach and her rear end with his hot load.

The two collapsed completely onto the mat before he rolled off her, shivering at the feeling of the cold air against the wet head of his softening dick and the slowly drying cum on his shirt. He looked over to her feeling her eyes on him and saw a happy smile on her blissed face. His eyes trailed down her, landing on the mess he made on her back, and grimaced a little.

“I’ll get you cleaned up.” He sat up and made to stand but she stopped him by gently grabbing his hand and intertwining her fingers with his.

She brought their joined hands to her face, and placed a kiss on his knuckles. “This round doesn’t count.” her voice was smooth and her eyes sparkled with love, as they always do. “You owe me a rematch.”

His heart fluttered at that, and he smiled again. He leaned down, smoothing back a few loose strands of her hair and placing a kiss on her sweaty forehead,

“Of course.”


End file.
